


Rubber Gag

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy really wants to try this. Even though he likes to hear Sanji's voice, hearing him muffled is kinda hot too. That does not mean he does not want him to scream though





	Rubber Gag

“Of the two of us that needs to shut up.” Sanji tossed the gag into the air before he caught it. “I’m certain it should be you.”

“I just want to try it.” Luffy watched Sanji toss the gag into the air again. “I can’t stick my fingers into your mouth all the time you know. And that time you bit things to muffle yourself was pretty hot.”

The gag came flying in his direction at that. “And whose fault is it that I had to be struggling to keep quiet in the first place?” Sanji glared at the hotel room before he sat on the bed in the middle of the room. The green sheets did not look the softest but they had slept on worse. They were not here for comfort anyway. Just privacy.

The last time he had gotten to get Sanji to himself and really explore had been so long ago he barely remembered the satisfaction he had gotten from it. That meant it had been too long. With things as they were, comfort and privacy were far in between. That was fine.

They were captain and cook after all, they were that but they were more than that too.

Their stolen moments were theirs and theirs alone but Luffy did enjoy them. He loved to have golden hair in his hands and Sanji on his knees. Loved to watch Sanji tilt his bang aside as he tried to look up at Luffy when sucking his cock.

He enjoyed the way Sanji bent when Luffy pushed him over something. That flexibility that they put to the test when they had enough time, enough privacy and room to go all the way. Going all the way on the ship was a rare thing. It was a pity because Luffy loved to watch his cock go inside Sanji. Loved to watch himself fuck Sanji until he was wet red and trembling. Loved to watch his cum spill out afterwards.

If they had more privacy, if they had a room to themselves he most certainly would do it more often. It would not stick to hurried moments and blowjobs. Even though he loved to see Sanji suck him down. And he loved to suck Sanji too. Nip the inside of his thighs while Sanji bit his palm to muffle himself.

Maybe that was where the curiosity and idea had come from. The way Sanji would try to muffle himself on the Sunny. It very rarely worked. Usopp had told him so, Robin too. Franky too, Brook as well.

Well it was not as if he was hiding that Sanji belonged to him. He was very open about who the cook really belonged to. The touches that Sanji returned and even started himself. the kisses they would share, simple ones rarely with heat. The markings that Luffy did on Sanji’s body.

Not just the ones that were seen over the shirt collar. The other ones. The ones the other would see when they caught a glimpse of Sanji changing or in the bath. He was unable to help himself. the marks they would see that Sanji would be unable to see himself.

The one on the nape of his neck that Luffy could not leave alone. The ones on his shoulders. His lower back. He always meant to be careful and gentle but he was so hungry for Sanji. Sanji got him so hot and hungry that all he could do was claim and take. Claim and devour because Sanji was his.

Every single part of him. Body, heart and the noises he wanted to make that could not. In the towns they passed the noises did not matter but Sanji had his pride. Even when he obviously wanted to scream and beg he did not. So this gag was actually needed not just for Luffy’s desires but because in the end it would help Sanji get what he wanted.

He was slow to this but not fucking useless. He knew how to help his cook out as well.

X

Buckling the gag made his fingers tremble. The leather was smooth and strangely soft. Luffy took his time adjusting it before he tilted Sanji’s head to make sure it would not rub too much or that the ball would not cause him discomfort. He had been slow to this entire thing but he was not completely an idiot.

On seeing that yes his cook was ready to go his hands slid down Sanji’s naked body. He was flushed and trembling. They had taken a bit of time to prep Sanji. Those moans that Luffy loved were muffled as usual. That was why he had hastened for the gag.

One day Sanji would scream and moan for him freely and unashamed but not today and he was fine with that. Everything Sanji did was hot and sexy already. The muffled groans and moans showed parts of Sanji that Luffy could not get enough of. It was already okay.

His hands slid over Sanji’s hips and he lingered before his hands slid back up the flushed body. He loved Sanji’s skin and his body. The faint blonde hair that was dusted all over him. The strong body that served him that belonged to him. Fighting or cooking. Serving in so many ways he did not have a favourite because all of it brought him pleasure.

Sanji’s muffled groan at his touch made him smile even as he burned. They had prepped Sanji before the gag. Luffy had opened him with his own fingers and a few of Sanji’s own. The blush that had covered Sanji’s entire body had gotten his cock hard. One day he was going to get Sanji open himself up using his own fingers while Luffy watched.

His fingers moved down Sanji’s toned legs and lingered. Only for a few heartbeats before he was moving himself and Sanji’s legs. Over his shoulder’s went Sanji’s legs as he bit his lip and watched the twitching prepared place waiting for him.

Sanji’s muffled cry when Luffy sank one finger into his prepared heat was exactly what he wanted. Sanji’s body was flushed and ready for him. All he had to do was take.

The gag would stop Luffy from kissing Sanji on the lips. As he took his cock in hand and pressed himself against Sanji’s hole he thought about how much of a shame that was. He slowly sank inside a hiss escaping him as Sanji slowly took him inside his prepared heat.

Hot and crazy tight as always. It was always an adjustment and this time was no different. Luffy used Sanji’s body to his advantage as he started to slowly move. Bent forward and brought Sanji’s legs with him. Bending his cook in half as his strokes turned slow and lazy but deep. The sharp quick muffled cries from Sanji’s gagged mouth told him everything that he needed to know.

It was hard to look at one thing. There was Sanji’s reddened cock that bobbed against his stomach leaking precum. Smearing it across Sanji’s stomach’s and Luffy’s. Sanji’s face, the gag and the wetness around Sanji’s mouth. The wetness around his eyes that grew along with the flush on his face as Luffy’s pace went from slow but deep to a faster stroke still going as deep as he could. Not every stroke was deep. He switched it up and watched the changes on Sanji’s face.

He wanted to lick Sanji’s throat. Suck on the parts of his neck that were sensitive that Luffy knew caused Sanji to react around him.

He had no idea how long he was undecisive about that. His gaze kept moving around but it never left Sanji as he pounded deep listened to the muffled cries and groans from Sanji. As Sanji’s face showed how good he felt and the wetness on their stomachs was all Sanji’s slickened cum.

It sneaked up on him. He had been licking his way to the hollow of Sanji’s throat as his hips moved in a faster shorter rhythm. The wet sounds mingled with Sanji’s muffled ones and the scent that was them had his head giddy.

He had wanted to kiss Sanji when he felt the tightness inside of himself gag and all but instead he bit the side of Sanji’s neck hard and shuddered as he groaned and came. A wet relief that he was unable to stop moving during. His hips moved slowly as he still pushed as deep as he could inside of Sanji.

It came with its own reward for the shout that came muffled was louder than anything he had ever heard and Sanji’s arms clenched down around his shoulder hard as Sanji spurted thickly against his stomach.

Luffy panted against Sanji’s neck as they both rode out their orgasms. When he was clear headed enough and able, before he pulled out. Before he properly moved his hands were on the gag buckle and he set about removing the gag. He smiled as Sanji worked his mouth. Obviously must have felt a strain with his jaw. The gag had really given him something interesting.


End file.
